Vongola's Child
by KarinMaaka07
Summary: After years, Tsuna finally accepted his role as Boss. Little did he know, something unbelievable will happen. When he woke up in an unfamiliar place he was fine but what startles him is how he looks like. Last time he checked he wasn't a 5 year old! Semi-Hiatus!
1. Unknown Child

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters. _

_*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.* _

_**Author's Note: **__I blame the plot bunnies. No, seriously, I blame them. Phew, for a few days, I couldn't go on my email and was freaking out. But now everything is taken care of. = w =;; __***Also, I made up a few moves and whatnot for Tsuna to use. So please, don't be so mean about them. OTL**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unknown Child<strong>_

The day was ordinary as civilians did their errands. A child no more than five walked around the crowd. He was wearing a shirt far too big for himself, his small feet touched the cold cement as he kept walking forward to his unknown destination. People gave small sympathetic glances at the poor boy, others merely thought the child was homeless or an orphan. Well, they weren't that far off the target, considering that his family wasn't alive and he really didn't have a home to go to.

The child sighed as he reached the end of the small village, heading towards the forest just to sit on the grass. "How could this have happened?" The child asked himself, bringing his hands up to see them. Small hands popped out of the white sleeves, slowly curling into fists. He had done this plenty of times but couldn't help but refuse the idea of it actually happening. Not long ago, he was in his room, asleep. So many times the child pinched his own cheeks, hard enough to leave red marks and tears. But it was, much to his disappointment, proof that he was awake and not experiencing a dream. "At least I still have these with me.." he looked into the pocket of the shirt to find small mittens and ring. Once again, he sighed. When he first noticed he wasn't in his room anymore, he merely thought it was because Reborn randomly decided to send him somewhere for some more training. But when he got a good look at how small he was, well, he began to panic. Which lead him to run in a circle before face planting the floor because of the shirt.

The small child was lost in his own thoughts that he didn't noticed a group of adults walking towards him. Their feet were only inches away from where he sat down. Finally noticing more people, the child looked up to look at who was looming over him. The child's eyes widen as he continued to stare at the group before him. As for the group of men, they also looked back at the child, mildly surprised. One man turned around slowly, keeping his usual scowl. "Mind explaining why this kid looks just like you?" he asked trying to keep control of his anger. The child blinked owlishly, regaining his thoughts. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come out of the village. The group of men looked at their leader as he explained that he never seen the child before and didn't know how it was possible for him to look like him. Slowly, the child got up to his feet, taking a few steps away from them. A second later, the child began to run away from the group. He was only a few feet away from the group, he heard their calls to him but he didn't stop. The child was determined to at least get into the forest and possibly lose them, but it seems as fate had other plans for the said child. Small feet stepped on the shirt, making him fall onto the ground face first, once again.

There was a few gasps as they watched the child fall forward rather roughly. Slowly, the child sat up trying to get the dirt off of his face. Their leader was the first to react. He crouched down, helping taking some of the dirt off the child's face. After helping him, the child looked at him with his wide eyes. "It's alright, little one. We will not harm you." The man smiled gently at the child, who seemed to have finally dismissed the thought of running away. "Might I ask you of your name, child?" The man continued to ask.

The group of men had expected the child to know few to none words. Considering the boy's age, he would barely even know his own name. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. But you can call me 'Tsuna'! Might I know of your name, sir?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side to act innocent. He already knew his name but it would be odd for a child to know it when he didn't introduce himself yet.

"Tsuna, is it? My name is Giotto. Where are your parents? Did you get separated from them among the crowd?" Giotto asked as he looked around just to make sure.

"Not at all. My family is not alive_._" Tsuna said calmly. All their heads snapped at the boy, they had thought that maybe they would see two parents wondering about, worried for their child but when they heard him say that… Tsuna got up to his feet, dusting off some dirt and gave Giotto and his friends a small smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you, sir Giotto!" Tsuna bowed a little, turned around and started to walk away from the man.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Giotto got up to his feet as he watched Tsuna stop to look at him. Tsuna pointed to the forest, saying that he was going to live there. _'A child staying in the forest? That's absurd! He wouldn't last out there! It's far too dangerous for him to be roaming about!'_ Giotto thought to himself. Before Tsuna could get more space in between them, Giotto picked him up, placing him next to his chest as a father would. "That wouldn't do. Tsuna, would you like to live with us?" He smiled as he noticed Tsuna's wide eyes and look of disbelief.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? WE CAN'T TAKE HIM IN! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" One of his men yelled while being held back by two others.

Tsuna slightly flinched at his volume. _'I didn't think G-San could be so loud. But Gokudera-Kun surpasses him when it comes to that.'_ He thought to himself. After taking a good look at Primo's Family, he felt sad, knowing that he couldn't see his family and didn't know when he would be returning. He had blocked out they're conversation, Giotto was trying to persuade him to let Tsuna live with them. Of course, G kept barking back a 'no' and other reasons. Tsuna let his bangs cover his eyes as his mind came to a conclusion. Somehow, Tsuna managed to get out of Giotto's hold and landed on the ground. He bowed once again, not wanting to make eye contact. "I thank you for your offer but I do not wish to be a bother." Tsuna stood up straight once again and began to walk away again.

Giotto's eyes widen as he watched Tsuna walk away once again. When he turned, he was going to glare at G, possibly enough to make him frozen for an hour. But his glare met nothing. Giotto looked around and found G picking up Tsuna from the back of his shirt. "Tch. Fine. But you're going to take care of the damn runt." G said, softly tossing Tsuna to Giotto -who caught him easily. Tsuna looked at G and was about to say something but G just looked away with his usual scowl and crossing his arms.

Giotto on the other hand, smiled and looked at Tsuna. "Welcome to the family, Tsuna. Let me introduce you to them." He said as he turned Tsuna to face everyone else. Giotto introduced G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude, and Daemon. All his guardians gave him a nice welcome, sort of. G was still looking away mumbling something, Asari gave him a cheerful smile, Knuckle patted his hair and said something about 'God wanted this' or something. Lampo looked at him tiredly and then looked away, Alaude gave him a long stare before closing his eyes and giving him an audible 'hn'. And then there was Daemon, leave it to him to want the child to be scared of him. But that didn't work since Tsuna already knew him. Hell! Even his illusions didn't work on him, the only person who could get away sometimes with that was Mukuro. But even then, Tsuna was able to see through them. Giotto raised a brow, wondering how the child was not affected by his Mist Guardians tricks but was rather relieved when Tsuna wasn't screaming or trying to kick Daemon away.

Daemon looked at Tsuna rather annoyed. That wasn't what he was planning. He was hoping that the child would at least pee in Giotto's hands, just so he could decide not to take him in. No matter, he'll make sure that even if this child was around in the Mansion, that nothing will get in the way of their work.

On the way back to the Mansion, Asari asked Tsuna a few questions. To their surprise, the boy knew how to speak Japanese even though he was fluent in Italian. How could a child as young as him speak two languages(they don't know it but Tsuna was able to speak more than that.)? Was he possibly a prodigy? If so, what was he doing wondering around in that small village? But they were wondering why he was wearing such a huge shirt too.

Tsuna lifted his arms up -intending to act like a child- making the sleeves fall down his small arms. "I was wearing this when I woke up! I don't remember how I got them!" Asari place his hand under his chin, rather confused on why anyone would dress up with such clothes.

Giotto only smiled at the boy and patted his head, making Tsuna look up at him. "You'll be changing out of that when we are home." Tsuna looked at Giotto, worried that he would be spending their money on him. As if Giotto heard his thoughts, he chuckled softly. "And do not fret, we have enough money for everything." He continued to let his hand go through Tsuna's hair, finding it soft.

Unwillingly, Tsuna became drowsy. It must have been the body he was in and the effects of time traveling finally kicking in. He was just tried to the point that he didn't even realized that he had long passed out due to exhaustion. Tsuna was lean towards Giotto, fast asleep. None of his guardians would say it aloud but the way how Tsuna just clicked with Giotto made it seem as if he was already or had been apart of their family for such a long time. They would have a new adventure with Tsuna in their group. They do say that big things come in small packages, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I know I should seriously stop doing this but I just CAN'T. Don't worry about the other stories, I have them on the side right now and most of the chapters are almost done. My dad just gets mad that I stay on the computer longer than what I should have.<strong>

**= w =;; **

**Hope you guys like this!**


	2. New Life

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

**Author's Note: **I blame the plot bunnies. No, seriously, I blame them. = w =;; ***Also, I made up a few moves and whatnot for Tsuna to use. So please, don't be so mean about them. OTL**

* * *

><p><strong>New Life<strong>

The mansion was quiet as the maids did their usual work. The chiefs were making breakfast but were rather excited. If anyone were to have taken a closer look at what they were cooking, they would have seen pancakes with eggs as eyes and a few small bacon strips for the smile. Apparently, the workers had caught wind of there being a child in the mansion and would be living there with them. How delighted they had become, knowing that there was a child among them. If Primo would allow it, the maids would at least play with this new child. No one knew what the child looked like, they only knew that it was a boy, was only five years old, and oddly had a striking resemblance to Primo himself.

The news definitely spread like wild fire in the mansion since the maids were working completely faster, the butlers were getting the dinning table ready, and the cooks were humming away preparing the food. As for the Guardians, they all raised eyebrows at how they had been receiving excited greetings and rushed bows. G put his hands in his pockets as he walked towards Giotto's office. Surprisingly, he was also awake, signing the papers carefully but hastily. "Is there a special occasion that you're up so early, Primo?" G smirked slightly as he continue to watch him sign more papers. More than half the stack was gone, in honesty, G never thought he would actually finish it.

"Not really, I just wish to finish this before waking up Tsuna. Perhaps I will be able to spend time with him so he'll know that he is completely welcomed here." Giotto answered, not even looking up from the paper work. He hadn't realized it but his pace was getting faster each second. G let out a low whistle as he watched the stack get smaller right before his eyes. Maybe taking in the kid wasn't a bad idea now. It made Giotto do his work, so there shouldn't be much of a problem.

Another few seconds pass, Giotto stands up and stretches. His work was all done for the day and would -hopefully- stay that way. Both of them made their way down the hall in silence. Giotto wanted Tsuna to stay in his room but his Guardians persuaded him that Tsuna needed his own room no matter how young he was. Giotto won in someway, he managed to get Tsuna's room near his office and bedroom just in case he wanted to check up on him. When they knocked on the door, they were expecting Tsuna to reply but when they were rewarded with silence, they opened the door and walk in. Softly closing the door behind them, they walked up to the bed in the far right hand corner. There in the middle, laid a small bundle, wrapped like a cocoon, Tsuna. His face was the only thing visible, which made his cheeks look more chubby and slight drool coming from the corner of his mouth. G laughed loudly to the point that he was holding his stomach. Giotto smiled and let out a chuckle as well but not as loudly as G. They were surprised that Tsuna didn't even wake up to their laughter, even though they were right there.

Giotto gently shook him, trying to get him up. Tsuna opened his eyes for a second but was closed immediately since the grogginess still had a grip on him. He tried once again and was rewarded with tired brown eyes. When Tsuna sat up, the top part of the blanket cocoon came undone, making his hair pop out. He rubbed his eye cutely, covering his mouth with his free hand as he yawned. "G-Good morning, Giotto, G-San." Tsuna looked up at them giving them a shy smile.

"Good morning to you too, Tsuna." Giotto returned with his own smile as G just nodded to him. "It's time to get up. The maids were kind enough to get some clothes ready for you. How about you take a nice bath? It'll wake you up." He said as he helped him off of his bed.

Tsuna nodded and looked down at his clothes. His eyes widen in horror, "W-Where's the shirt I was wearing earlier?" Tsuna asked in concern. Giotto raised a brow in confusion, why would the boy be worried about that shirt? Not wanting to make Tsuna wait any longer, he merely pointed to it as it hung innocently from a chair. Tsuna let out a sigh in relief but ran -that looked more like wobbling- over to the shirt. When he opened the pocket he practically put his whole arm in there just to pull objects out. Tsuna's face lightened up and smiled brightly at the objects in his hand. He had carefully placed the ring inside one of the mittens, just in case.

Giotto and G exchanged looks when they noticed Tsuna smiling at them. They both nodded, thinking that it was a memento from his family. That would explain why he was worried about the shirt. If the maids had gotten rid of it, then they would have accidentally gotten rid of something he treasures. Tsuna carefully got off the chair, still holding onto them and walked up to Giotto. "Are you ready for that bath now?" Giotto asked as he watched Tsuna nod to him, still wearing that smile of his. "Alright then. Let's get going, shall we?" He said taking Tsuna's hand, walking to the near by door. G shook his head and dismissed himself. Saying that he was going to eat food and make sure the others weren't causing problems.

Before going inside, Tsuna placed his gloves on an end table and walked back to the open door near Giotto. When he walked in side, he heard the click from the door behind him close. Turning his head slightly, he saw Giotto there, smiling from ear to ear. _'W-Wait a minute! I thought I was going to take a bath alone! What is Primo-San doing? What is he thinking?' _Tsuna yelled in his mind. While he was mentally panicking, Giotto turned the water on, getting it to the right tempter. _'Reborn is going to kill me for making Primo-San do this! I should show my respect to him not make him give me a bath! This is all wrong!'_ Tsuna was far into his mental crying that he didn't even noticed Giotto taking off his shirt. Tsuna silently groaned as he imagined Reborn coming up with more unexplainable torture when he returns. When Giotto turned his attention to Tsuna, he noticed his face was a bit scrunched up as if thinking about something horrible and unpleasant. Unknown to him, he was.

Tsuna's mind didn't even register what had just happened. He was standing on the cold floor a second ago and now he was dangling in the air. He didn't even noticed that he was completely naked until Giotto and Tsuna stepped into the bath. "HIIEEE!" Tsuna wailed a bit in the water, accidentally splashing Giotto in the face. Tsuna stopped immediately and looked at Giotto as if he had just destroyed the world. "I-I'm sorry Giotto! I d-didn't mean to do that! It was an acc-" SPLASH. Tsuna was hit in the face with water. He blinked rather confused but his mind reeled in, realizing that Giotto had just splash him back. Even though his mind was of a 25 year old, Tsuna's actions were based off his 5 year old self. So he couldn't resist any longer. While they took a bath together, they had a mini-splash war. Water was all over the floor as they continued to play in the water, even though the voices in the back of both their heads told them not to do it, they just ignored it and continued on.

After coming out, they realized how much water was on the floor. Hopefully, the maids wouldn't get mad about it. Especially not at Tsuna, since he was only a 'child'. But, of course, Giotto would apologize to them about it. While Tsuna was drying himself off, Giotto was already changing into his spare clothes. When he looked over to see the clothes the maids had left out for Tsuna, he almost choked on air. Apparently, they left matching clothes for the little one. That's right. There was a smaller version of his pinstriped suit right in front of him. They probably thought it would be funny. Giotto had an odd feeling about this but shook it off as he walked towards the dresser nearby. While Giotto was keeping himself busy with picking a different outfit for Tsuna, said Tsuna was already changing into the clothes placed there for him. When Tsuna was in his original time, he had already got used to changing into such clothes such as these. He even had the same suit like the one he was putting on…well, in a different size.

Not finding a good outfit for Tsuna, Giotto turned around, expecting to see him still with the towel wrapped around him but was surprised at what he saw. Tsuna was already done changing into the suit, putting the small mittens in his pockets. There was a small shine around Tsuna's neck, something was sticking out but before he could get a closer look, Tsuna put it under his shirt completely. After fixing himself up, Tsuna looked up at Giotto. "Giotto? Is something wrong?" he asked slightly tilting his head.

Giotto blinked and shook his head. "Not at all. Come along, Tsuna. Breakfast should be done." He said with a small smile. Walking out of the room and down the hall, Tsuna stayed next to Giotto. Although, he had to jog a bit to keep up with him since he had small legs. _'Tsuna looks exactly like me when I was his age. He could pass as my own son! What will the other Families think of this? If word goes out that there is a child among us, then they'll surely try something hostile.' _While in thought, he took a glance over to Tsuna, there was something different about him that moment. Those innocent huge eyes became cold and distant, just like how his eyes would become when he was in deep thought. They were calculating something, with a slight shine to it, as if he was trying to find the missing pieces to a puzzle. _'No matter, he is still a child. Having this…side to him must have been the result from when his family passed away.' _Giotto looked away before Tsuna had realized that he had been staring at him. Determination filled his eyes, _'Now that Tsuna is living with us. I'll make sure that he'll remain safe.'_ Giotto had made a personal vow to protect him.

Tsuna on the other hand, was thinking of what could happen during his stay. He'll have to make sure he doesn't get in the way of their work. And if worse comes to shove, then he'll fight along side with them. Just because he's stuck in this body, doesn't mean he lost his ability to fight. Sure, he lost a bit of his strength but that could be easily improvised with the techniques he had made up during his training. No one's seen them, not even Reborn himself. The new techniques fall under both defense and offense. But still, he shouldn't push his luck while in this form or time. Hopefully, nothing will go out of hand to lead him to show who he really is.

Unknown to the blond and brunette, an infant was watching them, accompanied with a man with bandages. The infant stood on the mans' shoulder, his clear pacifier slightly glowed. "That's him.." was all the infant said before they vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys~ I'm glad you all like it so far. And I'll apologize right now, but I'm pretty sure that everything will be all over the place. OTL<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**AND YES. TSUNA WAS ORIGINALLY A 25 YEAR OLD IN HIS TIME LINE.**


	3. A Pet

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters. _

_*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.* _

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry that it took so long to update. I used the Google Translate so if I'm wrong with something, then I'm terribly sorry. __***Also, I made up a few moves and whatnot for Tsuna to use. So please, don't be so mean about them. OTL**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Pet<strong>

Tsuna never knew how tired he would be. Walking from his room and to the dinning room seemed to have made his feet hurt. Maybe being in this body meant that he could only do certain things? If that's the case then he should check to see if he had become_ 'extremely_' weak. What could he do if that was another problem for him? But right now… Tsuna glanced around the dinning room, catching a few maids cooing over him in a distance and some squealing. He raise a brow at their actions. The maids were nice enough to put a high chair next to Giotto for him to sit on. _'This is embarrassing. If Reborn had seen this, he wouldn't let it go at all. Probably would rub it in my face too.'_ Tsuna thought to himself. And then there was the food. _'I-is that a face?'_ Tsuna tilted his head as he continued to look at the food. He didn't realized that it made all the maids blush and coo even more.

Unfortunately, Alaude didn't like the thought of them being in the dinning room any further, hence, he looked over at them. The maids got the message quickly and left without a word. Leaving the room silent one again.

Knuckle chuckled as he looked over at Tsuna who eating the food carefully, trying not to dirty his clothes. "I see that the maids had wanted to make Tsuna look like you to the extreme, Giotto." He said, completely amused. Giotto could only chuckle back nervously as he glanced over to Tsuna, who was now drinking a cup of orange juice.

Lampo looked over at Tsuna, "Hmm… Tsuna is basically a Mini-Primo." Lampo yawned, then looked at his food rather bored.

"Tch. The brat doesn't look anything like Primo." G. growled as he took a bite of breakfast. He glanced at Tsuna, who caught him looking. G looked away again with his normal scowl, ignoring Tsuna's stare. It was obvious that G didn't want to admit that Tsuna really looked like Giotto. Too much for comfort.

Tsuna, on the other hand, just stayed quiet as he listened to them conversant with each other. He glanced back at forth between them as they tried to discuss something in a different language so Tsuna wouldn't understand them. Key word, _tried_. The language they were speaking was English, of course, _children_ shouldn't even be able to understand it. Tsuna inwardly chuckled at their thought, they were going on about 'baby-sitting' him or who would make sure that no other Families wouldn't know about him. Tsuna finished the rest of his food and continued watching them. His eyes landed on Alaude, who was giving him a hard stare. It was if he knew that Tsuna understood what they were saying.

Giotto had noticed that they were staring at each other. He also had a feeling that he understood what they were talking about but dismissed the thought. How could a child know more than two languages? Sure, they thought of Tsuna as a prodigy but there had to be limits to his knowledge since he was at a young age. Giotto opened his mouth to speak but was beaten by Alaude. "Vous comprenez tout ce que nous avait parlé jusqu'ici. N'est-ce pas, mon enfant." (You understand everything we had spoken so far. Isn't that right, child.) He said, still staring at Tsuna. Giotto understood a little bit of French, so he was rather shocked that Alaude was even speaking to it to the boy next to him.

Of course, everyone's heads turned to Tsuna, waiting for him to answer. Tsuna only nodded slowly and looked down at his empty plate, feel ashamed of himself for listening in on their 'private' discussion. The others looked back at Alaude and he gestured Tsuna to say something back in French. Tsuna paled visibly, played with his fingers and took a deep breath. "J'ai tout compris. Je suis désolé pour s-écoute et ne dis rien." (I understood everything. I'm s-sorry for listening and not saying anything.) Everyone's mouths dropped -except Alaude's and Daemon- and gapped at the boy who had his head hung lower than before.

G slammed his hand on the table, standing up abruptly. "YOU MEAN THAT BRAT WAS ABLE TO UNDERSTAND EVERY FUCKING THING WE WERE JUST SAYING?" He yelled. Knuckle yelled back about his language, since, you know, Tsuna's a kid and everything. G glared at Tsuna, making him use his signature scream and promptly falling off of his high chair.

All of them stopped breathing as they heard Tsuna make a loud THUD on the ground. They waited to hear some sort of cry. Giotto was the closest one, he got up from his chair and got closer to Tsuna. Sure enough, when Tsuna sat up, he let out a small whimper and placed his hands on his head. Tsuna was mentally telling himself that he should have seen that coming. Slowly, he got up on his feet, his hands were rubbing his head. At least it wasn't that bad. If he really wanted to cry, then Reborn would know how to do that in a matter of seconds.

Giotto picked him up, cradling him as he comforted Tsuna. He gave G a hard look, which made G stiff for a while and looking away a bit ashamed of his actions. "There, there. Tsuna, are you alright?" Giotto examined his head, finding a small bump. Tsuna just nodded still looking at Giotto's feet. Seriously, it was as if he was waiting for Tsuna to just burst out and throw a tantrum. But the young boy just remain silent in Giotto's arms, pouting slightly as he still hung his head in shame. Giotto, somehow, knew that he was feeling guilty. To him, it was rare to see a child with such emotion. Usually, kids whine, cry when they don't get something, and just don't know what they did wrong. Tsuna, was far different. "Listen Tsuna," Tsuna looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "You don't have to feel guilty for listening into our conversation. We are just trying to find a reasonable solution. Believe me, we want to spend time with you, to make you feel more at home." Giotto continued with a small smile.

Tsuna played with his fingers once again. _'I can't tell him that this __**is**_ _my home. Ah, but then again, it isn't. Not in this time line.'_ Tsuna thought to himself, his eyebrows furrowed a bit at the thought. It was confusing in some extent but he shouldn't be even thinking about this. The silence made him look from his fingers to everyone in the room. Knuckle, Asari, and Lampo looked at him with a small smile. Daemon and Alaude just looked at him, waiting for him for his answer. And G, well, he gave Tsuna an apologetic glance and looked away. When Tsuna looked back up at Giotto, he was smiling like a loving father. _'WHOA! Wait a minute! I can't think of him as my father! Of all words/people, why did I think 'FATHER'?'_ Tsuna yelled in his mind. Hesitantly, he nodded and gave a small nervous smile. "T-Thank you." Tsuna squeaked out.

Giotto continued to smile as an idea came to mind. "Alright. Now that we're done with breakfast and I have finished my work. How about we go out to the yard and play, Tsuna?" He didn't even let Tsuna answer as he began to walk out of the dinning room. Giotto looked over his shoulder, "Are you going to accompany us or are all of you still busy with other matters?" He asked his guardians. Asari laughed, Knuckle smiled, Lampo yawned, and G grumbled. But of course, they still joined Giotto and Tsuna. Daemon said nothing as he disappeared in mist as Alaude just stood up and walked passed them. Still not letting Tsuna say anything, they all went out to their backyard. Tsuna still couldn't get used to it no matter what. Their 'backyard' could be easily mistaken as a park for crying out loud! But the are did look a lot nicer compared to the one in his time.

As they all came out, Giotto placed Tsuna on the ground. Now, Giotto was stuck with a problem. What are they going to 'play'? He hadn't thought so much about it. He had only thought about spending time with Tsuna and hoping that he would have fun in the new house. But alas, he did not come up with a plan about 'playing'. All the guardians who did followed him realized their bosses predicament. None of them had any idea of what to do. Sure, they were kids once but times have changed and they just didn't know how or what to play with the child in front of them. They blinked and blinked again. Tsuna wasn't there anymore. Immediately, they looked around in a panic. How did the kid get out of their sights so quickly? When they all looked at each other, signaling that they didn't find him, their ears were greeted with soft laughter. All their eyes widen as they headed towards the direction it was coming from.

Within seconds, all of the guardians spotted a familiar brunette, laughing softly. G grinded his teeth as his fury rose. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? LEAVING SO SUDDENLY! YOU NEARLY GAVE US A HEART ATTACK BRAT!" G yelled once again, making everyone cover their ears.

Tsuna squeaked once again, looking back at all of them with wide eyes. He was about to apologize to them when, suddenly, his little playmate ran away, terrified. Tsuna glanced at the area it took off but averted his eyes back to the group. He knew he shouldn't have but Tsuna was a bit angered as well. Because of being in his current state and losing his friend, Tsuna glared at G. All of the guardians did not expect that from the small child in front of them. He had warm welcoming eyes just a minute ago, and now, it looks so cold. Too cold for any child to have. With out sparing another glance at them Tsuna took off in the general area his friend took off. "Natsu! Wait! Come back! You'll get hurt out there!" Tsuna yelled still running off. After letting the sudden glare effects wore out, they all chased after him once again. When they caught up to Tsuna, he was looking up at a tree, with his arms up in the air. "Natsu! Jump down! I'll catch you!" Tsuna tried to encourage his little lion but Natsu let out a nervous 'Gao'. Knowing his little friend was scared, he took off his jacket and placed it down on the ground. Slowly, he began to climb up the tree, scaring himself in the process. "D-Don't worry Natsu. I'll g-get you down!" Tsuna continued to climb up the tree, wondering how Natsu even got up there to begin with.

As they all stood at the bottom of the tree, G looked up at Tsuna, seeing who he was trying to get out of the tree. His eyes widen in horror. "THE BRAT LOST HIS MIND! THAT'S A FUCKING LIONS CUB!" G yelled still watching Tsuna climb up the tree. All of them looked up at the lion that was clinging onto the tree branch for dear life. They all tried to persuade Tsuna to come back down and how climbing the tree and getting near a lion cub was dangerous. But Tsuna shook his head, they never seen a child so determined to help an animal that could easily hurt him. They almost forgot how to breathe as he seen Tsuna almost falling off. Giotto could have easily helped him by being in his HDWM but just couldn't even focus on doing that as he watched Tsuna, completely stunned and scared for him.

Finally, Tsuna got onto the branch and crawled towards Natsu. He had noticed that the branch wasn't safe, it didn't have enough strength to hold both of their weight, even though he was just a 'child'. "Natsu, I'm right here." Tsuna said softly, comforting the little lion. Once again, Natsu let out a small 'Gao' and began to crawl towards him. Natsu almost fell a few times but finally got into Tsuna's arms. Tsuna let out a relieved sigh as he held onto Natsu. Slowly, Tsuna crawled back, but as he predicted, the branch gave out a horrible crack. It was if his body was on automatic and everything was put on slow motion. Tsuna had spotted another branch across from them. As soon as the branch gave out, Tsuna jumped across, still holding onto Natsu. As the branch fell, the guardians moved out of the way. "Are you all okay?" Tsuna asked. They all looked up at him and their jaws fell to the ground.

Tsuna didn't really make it to the other branch, he was dangling in the air, his small hand clutching onto the edge of it with all his strength as the lion buried it's head into Tsuna's chest. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT OTHERS WHEN YOU'RE IN THAT SITUATION!" G yelled once again. Tsuna could only stay quiet as he continued to dangle there. "Tch. Just wait a little, brat." He said as he walked under Tsuna. With his hands in front of him. "Just let go, I'll catch you." G was still scowling but Tsuna seen the look in his eyes. He was actually worried for him but didn't want to show it. Tsuna nodded, closed his eyes and let go. G easily caught the boy, who was holding onto the lion cub tightly. "You can open your eyes now." G said making Tsuna snap his eyes open. Everyone gathered around G with worried expressions. "Now then," G easily ripped the lion away from Tsuna, holding both of them in different hands. Tsuna in his left hand and the lion in his right. "how the hell did you even find a lion's cub here?" G looked at Tsuna, wanting answers.

Giotto raised his hand, signaling him to stop. His eyes averted to the little lion in his friends hand. The lion didn't look like any _regular_ lion. This one's mane was made out of pure sky flames, and it's eyes were just like his were when he was in HDWM. "G, that's not a normal cub." G looked at him confused, "Look at it more carefully. Do you not realized what's surrounding it's head?" Giotto continued. G raised the cub to his face and examined it. G's eyes widen as he realized that they were flames and not fur. Giotto looked at Tsuna, he didn't know what to think or feel about this. His intuition was telling him that they were gentle but it still bothered him a little. "Tsuna, what's your relationship with this cub?" Giotto automatically went into boss mode.

Tsuna still flinched even in G's hold. His eyes kept glancing at Natsu and Giotto. "N-Natsu is my friend and partner. H-He's always with me but he could get scared easily. I've had him for a v-very long time. Natsu doesn't usually warm up to people b-because he's shy and a little scared." Tsuna did his best to explain but didn't work.

Asari looked at Tsuna, his brow raised confused. "Partner? Tsuna, this lion has Sky Flames. The only person whom I've come across who could possess such flames is Giotto." Asari looked at Giotto, worried at what he was thinking. Asari looked back at Tsuna, hesitantly, he opened his mouth once again. "Tsuna, do you possess Sky Flames as well?" He asked.

Tsuna became stiff and remained silent. His mind was spinning. This wasn't good. Not at all. Natsu let out another cry, making Tsuna snap out of his little panic. Without warning, Natsu glowed, his body became just a Flame and re-entered his ring that was under his shirt. Of course, none of them had known that and just thought that the sky flame entered _him_. Tsuna was sweating bullets as they all looked at him with wide eyes. "U-Um.. Uh…" Not finding a reasonable answer, Tsuna's mind went into over drive, causing him to pass out.

G just sighed and handed him over to Giotto, saying that his arm was getting tired of carrying him. Giotto looked down at Tsuna, usually a child would look peaceful in their sleep. But with him, his brow was furrowed, as if he was worried. Knuckle was kind enough to pick up the jacket Tsuna left on the ground. They decided to walk back to the mansion and let Tsuna sleep. "When Tsuna wakes up, let's not question him about his 'friend'. It's obvious that he felt threaten about it." Giotto sighed once again, shaking his head as they where close to the mansion. "If that really is his 'friend' then I suppose he could keep it." Everyone agreed to that. _'Next time, we'll just take turns playing with him so he wouldn't feel overwhelmed.'_ He thought to himself.

As everyone entered the Mansion, Giotto turned around, feeling as if someone was watching them. His eyes didn't find anything or anyone, so he shrugged it off and walked inside. A moment later, two people walked out from behind a tree. "Are you sure of this? If you tell him such a thing, then he would..." The man spoke as his eyes stayed on the door.

The infant remained silent for a few seconds but nodded. "It's the only way to return him. I believe it's best that he came. After all, _that_ wasn't suppose to happen. With him here, he could fix history and return home." The infant said. The man stayed silent, as if the infant knew what he was thinking he answered. "Unfortunately, it will still be painful to him. Even with my pacifier helping him to gain a few years back, the after affects could or will kill him. But that is the price to pay. No exceptions." Slowly, they began to fade away. "Do not get too attached to them, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Still in Giotto's arms, Tsuna shivered, gripping onto Giotto's jacket.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's all over the place guys. I know I rushed it but I couldn't help myself. I'll try harder to get it in a steady pace. But you should know by now…I can't. <strong>

**I have an idea of how it'll end and most of you will probably kill me for that. ; u ; **


	4. Hyper Intuition

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

**Author's Note: *Also, I made up a few moves and whatnot for Tsuna to use. So please, don't be so mean about them. OTL**

* * *

><p><strong>Hyper Intuition<strong>

After the incident in the forest, Tsuna had made it a habit of letting Natsu out only when he was in his room. Having Natsu out in the open, he had noticed their stares that held more questions. Questions they knew he couldn't answer because he was a child and didn't know any better.

Tsuna sighed as he laid on his bed, "It's been so long since I've been here. Will I even be able to go home?" He asked himself. Tsuna turned himself around, letting his face be buried in his pillow. It had been months since he had came here and yet, he couldn't even think of a way back home. During the time of his stay, all of the family members grew on him. They spent time together, 'played' out in the yard, and of course, tried to get him to talk more about himself. Even Alaude and Daemon 'played' with him. Heh, if you count learning how to dodge things and see through illusions as 'play' time. It has been fun with them, as if he belonged here and had a _reason_ to be near them. Tsuna let out a groan of frustration. He had his own family to worry about. They needed him and he needed them. Sometimes, he would accidentally call the First Generation by his friends names. He apologized about it many times. They didn't get mad at him for calling them other names, how could they when Tsuna had a sad expression when he realized that he called them with someone else's name? But it bothered them, the child they had taken in was still thinking of his friends and family. Of course they couldn't be mad at him for missing them. Natsu came out of his ring and crawled up to him. Tsuna looked at his dear friend, smiled gently, and began to pet him. Natsu purred in satisfaction and let out a happy noise. Both of them were slowly falling asleep, Natsu's flames were very warm and comforting. It was just hard to refuse such a tempting invitation.

Sleep was taking over him, it was just going to be a small nap but he suddenly shot up in a sitting position. Something wasn't right. Natsu growled, his teeth were showing and ears were pulled back. Tsuna jumped off of his bed with Natsu right behind. Slowly, he opened the door and took a peek outside into the hall. Nothing so far. Tsuna looked back at Natsu and nodded, giving him permission to be out in the open. When they exited out of his room, they quietly made it down the hall, concealing their presence. With his eyes looking down another hall, his intuition was giving him red flags, being so engulfed into it, Tsuna bumped into someone. Tsuna rubbed his bottom and let out a soft groan. "Tsuna? Are you okay? What are you doing out?" Tsuna looked up to see who he had bumped into.

Giotto bent down to make sure he was alright. Lately, he had been feeling someone watching them and it made him feel on edge. He had been thankful for Tsuna not to question him about being in his room during certain times of the day. Tsuna nodded and stood up. "I'm okay, Gio- P-Papa." Tsuna almost let out his mistake again. Even though it had been a few months of being here, he still couldn't get used to calling Giotto 'papa'. Especially when he was his great-times-grandfather. Giotto gave him a small smile, catching his slip up but didn't mind. Natsu growled once again, looking down at the hall Tsuna was staring at. "Natsu, you feel it too?" Tsuna asked and was rewarded with a worried 'Gao'. Tsuna also stared down the hall, his brow furrowed. "Natsu, we have to stay away from that area. It's not safe right now." Tsuna picked up Natsu, slightly worried.

Giotto raised a brow, _'Feel it? It couldn't be.'_ His mind trailed off as he watched Tsuna pet Natsu to calm him down. "Tsuna?" Tsuna turned around to face him with. Both Tsuna and Natsu gave him innocent looks but had their guards up. _'That isn't right. Since when do children become so alerted?'_ The thought lingered in his mind as they stood in front of him, waiting. "What do you mean by 'feel it' and 'not safe'?" Giotto asked, not wanting to beat around the bush. He did feel something was off but _his_ intuition didn't react so much to it.

Tsuna looked down at Natsu as the said lion looked up at him. Fidgeting, Tsuna looked at Giotto and took a deep breath to relax himself. "U-Um… O-One of my friends told me I had H-Hyper Intuition or something." Tsuna looked down the hall from over his shoulder, not realizing the shocked expression on Giotto's face. "When I was in my room, I suddenly felt as if something wrong was going to happen o-or if something shouldn't be here. It's coming from down the hall." Tsuna looked back down at Natsu as he continued to look worried. "I-I was going to go down there and tell everyone to move away from there b-but they would probably think that I was 'playing' around." Tsuna felt dejected. The one time he could help a lot of people and make sure they wouldn't get hurt, think he's playing around more than half the time.

This was definitely new to him. Giotto never really thought it could be possible for Tsuna to also have Hyper Intuition. By the looks of it, Tsuna was really on the edge, couldn't stand still for a second, and looked like he would bolt to the area just to make sure everyone would be safe. Giotto patted Tsuna's head, bringing him out of his thoughts. "If you feel that there is something off, then I'll believe you. Tsuna, go back to your room with Natsu. I'll tell everyone to evacuate from that area. Alright?" Giotto watched Tsuna's eyes widen, as if he was filled with a lot of hope. He nodded and went off to his room once again. Giotto looked down the hall, something was off but he still didn't feel anything that strong like what Tsuna had experienced. He wondered why as he went down and told all the maids and butlers to leave the area.

They all calmly left the spot, going into a safe place. Giotto had been with them and made sure that nothing was wrong. They waited for a few minutes, yet nothing happened. Giotto's brow furrowed, he knows that Tsuna wouldn't lie about something, hell, he couldn't even lie if he had tried! One of the maids came up to his side, with a worried expression. "Primo, perhaps the young master was playing?" Giotto looked at the maid, hoping the same thing. Tsuna's words replayed in his head, _'"They would probably think that I was 'playing' around..."' _Tsuna was right about that, Giotto sighed. "I suppose so-" _**BOOM! **_A huge explosion cut him off, demolishing the hall the maids and butlers were about to go back. Giotto stood there, watching as the smoke filled the area. He heard the maids and butlers panic, some saying that they were lucky, some others panicked as they said that they could have died from that. _'How- I-I… Tsuna was right.'_ Giotto was too much in shock. Tsuna's feeling was right and because of it, he save the people that were working there. "Everyone, make sure you don't go near this area for a while. If any of my Guardians come by, please explain it to them. I'm going to check up on Tsuna." Once he saw them all nod, Giotto left, taking a different hall to get to Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Tsuna had went back into his room. He was still nervous, would Giotto really tell them? He shook his head vigorously, of course he would! Giotto wants to protect people and that includes everyone in the mansion! When the explosion went off, his eyes widen in horror. Not know if there was an intruder or not, Tsuna bolted under the desk that was in the room. Natsu followed Tsuna under the desk, trying to comfort him. "N-Natsu! W-What if it is an intruder? I'll have to fight back!" Tsuna whispered to his lion, who looked at him sadly. Neither of them wanted to fight, Tsuna had been practicing secretly and realized that he had lost at least one fourth of his power. It wasn't that much of a big deal at the time but what if someone strong came along and he couldn't fight back? His mind was racing once again. Natsu slightly nudged Tsuna, making him snap out of his wild thoughts. "T-Thanks Natsu. I'll be alright." Tsuna sighed as he stayed under the desk. Rushed footsteps came closer to his room and he shook violently. <em>'Oh god, what if it is an intruder? I'll <em>_**have**__ to fight back! Gah! But no one is suppose to know about me being able to get into HDWM!'_ Tsuna shook his head again, paying attention to the footsteps. When his door open suddenly, he heard heavy breaths. Who ever the person was, they really rushed over here. Tsuna was about to go into his HDWM to get it over with but stopped as a familiar voice came to his ears.

"T-Tsuna?" It was Giotto. He had seriously ran to his room to make sure he was alright. Giotto was panicking but didn't show it, he didn't see Tsuna in his room like usual. "Where are you?" He closed the door behind him and walked further inside the room.

Tsuna stood up, completely forgetting that he was under a desk. Tsuna hit his head and whimpered but came out anyways. "P-Papa? Is everyone alright? There was an explosion just a minute ago! D-Did everyone get out okay?" Tsuna bombarded him with questions as he stood in front of him, with one hand on his head. He was expecting a new bump there by evening. Natsu stayed by his side, looking up at Giotto expectantly.

Giotto let out his breath, not even sure when he held it in. He crouched down and smiled at Tsuna, he was really concerned about the people in the hall. "Everyone made it out just fine, Tsuna. Don't worry about it." Now it was Tsuna who let out his breath and smiled. Giotto remained silent for a while and Tsuna knew what he was thinking. "Tsuna, you said that your 'Hyper Intuition' warned you about that explosion, right?" Tsuna nodded, dreading the thought that he could actually be _accusing_ him for it. "Has this happened before? Your Intuition warning you about something, I mean." Giotto looked at Tsuna straight in the eye.

Tsuna knew that Giotto finally picked up that he couldn't look away when someone stares at him in the eye. "Yes. It's happened so many times that I lost count." Tsuna said, still staring back in the eye. _'Damn! Why did I say that for? I should have just said 'Yes'! Damn it! Now he's going to ask me about the other 'times'!'_ Tsuna yelled in his mind but looked calm on the outside. Tsuna tilted his head, inwardly feeling guilty for using his childish looks to his advantage. "Why?" He asked in an innocent tone.

Something was a bit off when Tsuna said that but Giotto didn't say anything about it. "No reason, Tsuna. Why don't you take a nap? You look pretty tired." He suggested. Right after he said that, Tsuna yawned and let out a sheepish laugh. Giotto smiled and picked him up, along with Natsu. He had gotten used to having the Sky Lion near him and Tsuna, although, it took him a while to get used to it. Giotto placed both of them down on Tsuna's bed, which was way too big for him. He tucked Tsuna in and watched Natsu snuggle up to him. It made him smile even more. Tsuna really felt like his child even though they found him out of the small town. He wasn't sure if he wanted to think it but in the back of his head, there was a voice telling him that he was, in some odd way, really related to him. Of course, Giotto shook the feeling off. How could he be related to this boy when he had no other family member alive? In a matter of seconds, Tsuna fell asleep right next to his little Lion. Giotto kissed his forehead and left his room.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the dinning room. They had just went through discussing about the explosion that happened minutes ago and was wondering who exactly was able to do that in such a small amount of time. Giotto's brow was furrowed, he was in deep thought about it. It could have happened when they were all busy with missions.<p>

G let out a his typical curses and crossed his arms. "Who ever it was had guts to step into Vongola Territory." He scowled and glared at nothing. G's scowl was slowly replaced by a small smile as he looked at Giotto. "Hmph. That Hyper Intuition of your's seriously saved their lives. Should have expected that from you, Primo." He said proudly.

That snapped Giotto out of his thoughts and shook his head. "That's the thing, G. _My_ Hyper Intuition didn't give me such a strong feeling about it. Tsuna was the one who told me to evacuate the people from the hall. He also has Hyper Intuition." Giotto was still trying to figure it out.

Practically everyone yelled in surprised. "What do you mean that it was Tsuna who told you about it?" G snapped in mild confusion.

Asari looked worriedly at Giotto, "How could Tsuna have known about the explosive?" He asked, hoping that no one would actually think _he_ would set it up.

"What I would like to know, is how Tsunayoshi has Hyper Intuition." Daemon looked at Giotto, "Primo, have you yet to ask him if he could fight?" He continued. Everyone looked at him appalled. Daemon just laughed at their faces, even Alaude looked at him in disgust. "Nufufufu. I was just asking. Tsunayoshi shares familiar traits with Primo. From looks to Hyper Intuition. The lion he has with him also proves that he possesses Sky Flames as well, correct?" Daemon looked around and noticed that they had finally realized that.

Knuckle looked around, "Surely, all of you cannot believe it was Tsuna who placed that explosive? The boy is God's child! It's obvious that he hates people being hurt to the extreme!" For once, Knuckle made perfect sense. How could they all think that it was Tsuna. It was _Tsuna_ for heavens sake! There was no way he could have done such a thing. And if he did, why did he have even bothered to warn Giotto about it?

Lampo looked around, he was worried but still had that bored expression plastered on his face. "I know I shouldn't be saying this…but what if Tsuna really can fight?" His question made G glare at him. Causing him to sink into his chair.

G growled as he stood up from his chair and point his index finger at Lampo. "DON'T YOU FUCKING START THINKING THAT WAY! AND YOU!" G pointed his finger to Daemon, who was smirking. "DON'T YOU START MAKING THIS IDIOT THINK TSUNA CAN FIGHT! HE'S A FUCKING KID FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHAT COULD A CHILD DO?" G sat back down still full of rage. Seriously, how could they even think that way?

"I hate to say it but the damn illusionist could be correct about his theory." Now everyone snapped their heads to Alaude, who was looking at them with a blank expression.

G was about to continue yelling but Giotto signaled him to stay in his seat. "What do you mean by that, Alaude?" Giotto stared at Alaude feeling a small drip of sweat roll down his temple and cheek.

Alaude crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he relaxed in his seat. "Most of the time I'm with Tsuna, I train him." Everyone remained silent. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that all of them were looking at him in disbelief. Alaude merely shrugged, "I only train him when it comes to dodging. He isn't fighting me back." His eyes landed on Daemon. "If you want to be angry, you could be at the damn illusionist here. He's been using his illusions on Tsuna, training him in his own way." He yawned and closed his eyes once again.

Daemon felt his left eye twitch. Alaude knew what Daemon was doing and it irritated him. But not as much as it irritated Giotto. This time, Giotto got out of his seat, releasing a deadly aura. "You mean to tell me, that this whole time he was spending time with the two of you, you were training him secretly?" His question released venom. G, Asari, Knuckle, and Lampo got out of their seats and back away. They knew how their boss acts when he got mad. And when it came to Tsuna, he got _very_ violent. Even though Alaude and Daemon were sweating bullets, they didn't show fear and nodded to his question. Giotto smiled at them as he entered HDWM, signaling that they were going to get punishment.

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up from hearing some sort of yell and crashes. Tiredly, he got out of bed with Natsu behind him. It didn't take him that long to reach the source of the noise. When he opened the door, he was still rubbing his eye to see properly. "What's going on in here?" Tsuna asked and yawned.<p>

Before Tsuna could see anything, Giotto swooped Tsuna and Natsu up into his arms and smiled sweetly. "Nothing at all, Tsuna. Come on, you should take a bath after your nap. You'll feel much better." Giotto said as he left the room with the two in his arms. Tsuna mumbled an 'okay' to him, still feeling tired.

Inside the room was a complete disaster. It seemed as if a storm went in there and ruined the place. Giotto would have to apologize to the maids once again for the mess. But they would agree with his actions. Alaude and Daemon grumbled under their breath as they stood up slowly. Giotto had successfully left burnt marks on them along with a few bruises that would stay there for a long time.

The other four guardians remained in a corner, shaking visibly, trying to get the poor images out of their minds. All of them thought the same thing, _'Never get Giotto mad, especially when it has something to do with Tsuna.' _They all vowed not to make Giotto like that again, but they were unsure about those two in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Er… Surprise? Hope you guys like it.<strong>

**; v ; **

**Please don't kill me about the way how I'm going to end this. …please…?**


	5. Maids And Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

**Author's Note: ***Also, I made up a few moves and whatnot for Tsuna to use. So please, don't be so mean about them. OTL Er, I know this one is pretty stupid. It's more like a filler…I guess?

* * *

><p><strong>Maids And Forgiveness<strong>

When everyone finally got over the explosion, they went back to work. Primo and his guardians tried everything they could to figure out who was responsible for it. Irritated as they found nothing. No trace or clues to help them find out if there was a traitor or intruder among them. In order to make sure that Tsuna wasn't the one who actually did such a thing, they kept him in his room. Yes, they were still unsure about Tsuna since they didn't know much about him.

When they had asked him to stay in his room for a few days, Tsuna looked at them. He was able to tell from their eyes, they were accusing him for planting that bomb. He felt something just tore inside, his heart possible took a blow. They didn't trust him. Even though they had every right to think that. When Tsuna agreed to stay inside his room, he kept a straight face, but the pain and sadness that was in his eyes didn't go unnoticed. No matter how much it pained them to see the brunette locked up in his room, they just _had_ to make sure.

* * *

><p><em>During the time Tsuna stayed in his room, the maids were to pick him up and escort him to the dinning table. He felt even more upset when they would give him small smiles or glances. Inwardly, he yelled at the top of his lungs. Saying he didn't do anything and would never dare hurt anyone. But of course, Tsuna remained silent and ate the food in front of him. It had a been a full week, maybe even longer since he was told to be in his room. Said brunette didn't bother to count the days any longer, as it just made him even more upset.<em>

_How long was he in here? How long will they ask him to tell him what he felt about that day? Just how long will it take for them to realize that it wasn't him? Tsuna stared at his small hands, with unbelievable sadness forming again. He let out a dry, soft chuckle. "If I wasn't stuck like this, then they may have really thought I was the one responsible for the bomb." He said softly, coming out like a whisper. Honestly, he thought he was getting along just fine with them. But something was off after returning back to his room that day with Giotto. _

_Giotto had told Tsuna that he knew what Alaude and Daemon were doing when they were spending time with him. He wanted to know if he was hurt, wanted to know if he was alright. Every question Giotto had asked him, said brunette just replied with 'I'm okay.' or 'It's alright!'. But when Giotto asked him if he could fight, Tsuna felt his head spinning, hands sweating and feeling so nervous, he had thought he was sick. The deathly silence among the two seemed to had lasted longer then what it had actually been. Tsuna couldn't trust his voice at the time and shook his head. Hoping, in someway, that Giotto would buy it. Obviously, Giotto knew that Tsuna was lying. Not wanting to ask anymore questions, he left the boy alone. _

_Since that day, Primo had been giving Tsuna side glances, as if he was debating on something. Something that made Tsuna's stomach twist in discomfort. No matter how much he tried to smile, it came out more forced and that went unnoticed. It was easy to tell what they were thinking. Tsuna was a 25 year-old stuck in a 5 year-old body! It wasn't that hard, honestly. _

_Finally, after what seemed like an eternity. Tsuna was allowed to leave his room once again. Giotto, on the other hand, still told him he had to be back in his room during certain times. Primo still had a feeling someone was watching every move the Vongola made, but more specifically, Tsuna's._

* * *

><p>Tsuna was sitting on his bed, looking at his small feet dangling off the bed. It had been about a few days since he was aloud to leave the room. But since he had gotten so used to being inside, he didn't notice the difference. There was a soft knock on the door that made him jump out of his little trance. "C-Come in!" He said, looking at the door.<p>

The door opened up, revealing a few maids with new clothes. This confused Tsuna, although he felt a shiver go down his spine. Ever since the day of the explosion, the maids and butlers have been coming to his room to spend time with him. Well, the butlers mostly came over to check how he was doing, give him some tea and a few sweets. As for the maids, they came with odd outfits that they deemed 'adorable', cooed over him, and kept thanking him about the warning. Overall, Tsuna wasn't sure if he could handle them very well.

The first generation could only give him apologetic smiles and looks. They knew very well that they couldn't stop their maids from wanting to dress Tsuna up. The outfits they brought did look nice on the child.

As his memory stopped, his mind reeled in as he noticed the maids closing the door behind them and coming closer to him. Tsuna fidgeted nervously, he knew what was coming and there was no escaping it. One of the maids picked him up and hugged him tightly. Others fused over how it was unfair that they didn't get to hug him first and some choosing which outfit to put him in first.

Hours pass since the maids came into his room. Still making him try different outfits, brushing his hair as if he was a girl and cooing over him. He sweat-dropped at their actions when he was asking innocent questions. Mostly about 'How was your day?' or something pointless. Tsuna wasn't left alone until Primo came inside the room to see how Tsuna was doing. Primo also sweat-dropped at what was going on.

Primo cleared his throat, catching all the maids attention, "I'm sorry, but may I speak with Tsuna?" He asked. Of course, none of them could say no to their boss and left the room. Hearing the click coming from the door and footsteps leaving, Tsuna let out a sigh of relief and relaxed his shoulders. Primo watched Tsuna's actions, a chuckle escaped his lips. "It seems that the maids have taken quiet a liking to you, Tsuna." His words made Tsuna blush and rub his head sheepishly.

Tsuna looked at Primo, "W-What is it that you would like t-to speak about, Pr-P-Papa?" Tsuna winced a bit, seeing Primo's smile flatter. The days had become a bit harder to call Primo 'papa' now, every time Tsuna made the mistake of calling him 'Primo' he would inwardly scold himself.

Primo composed himself as he continued to look at Tsuna. "Tsuna," He started, "I'm sorry for having you stay in your room all these days. It wasn't the best decision I made and I know that you were upset." Giotto saw the look in Tsuna's eyes. Guilt, sadness, and insecurity but most of all, confused.

Before Primo could say anything else, Tsuna closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's fine, you did what you thought was right. Yes, I was upset." Tsuna opened his eyes and looked right into Giotto's. "But it wasn't because I was told to stay inside the room. It was because you and everyone else thought that I was the one who planted the bomb." Primo's eyes widen, letting out a soft 'h-how did you know?' Tsuna looked away, realizing that he accidentally went into boss mode. "I w-was able to tell…by the way all of you l-looked at me. Plus, all of you did ask me questions about it." Tsuna said, now finding his feet more interesting.

Primo couldn't believe it, Tsuna was more upset about the fact that they thought it was him. _'He knew we were accusing him about the bomb. He went along with it to prove that it wasn't him. He felt more upset then anything. He knew.' _Giotto crouched down and pulled Tsuna into a hug. _'He knew…'_ He repeated to himself. "Please forgive us, Tsuna." His voice was like a whisper as he asked for forgiveness. How could he have been so blind to not notice the real reason to why Tsuna was upset?

Tsuna, on the other hand, was shocked beyond belief. Primo was asking him for forgiveness. Small hands hugged the figure in front of him, a smile bloomed on his face. "But Papa didn't do anything wrong. So it's okay!" Tsuna said it in a cheerful voice.

Primo was taken back at how Tsuna wasn't mad or upset at them like any ordinary child would be. But then again, Tsuna had proven that he was anything but ordinary. Giotto picked him up, still hugging Tsuna and smiled gratefully. "How about we go out and get something to eat?" Tsuna's eyes widen with shine in them and nodded enthusiastically. It would his first time to see old Italy, unlike the first day he arrived in a random town.

* * *

><p>When Primo was leaving with Tsuna, his guardians left them no choice but to let them accompany them. So, the Vongola family left their mansion to see the small town. Tsuna was surprised when the villagers were welcoming them so warmly, some even bowing in respect to them as they walked by.<p>

Here and there, they would hear people gossip about Primo the child in his hands. Some squealing about how adorable Primo's 'son' looked with his matching outfit. Yes, poor Tsuna was stuck wearing the same outfit once again. But none of them paid any mind to it as it was now normal to them.

Tsuna would turn his head suddenly every now and the in a random direction but so would Giotto. When Primo caught Tsuna doing that before he did, a chill ran down his spine. It was a terrifying feeling as he noticed Tsuna's hand gripped onto his hand for reinsurance. What ever or _who_ ever was watching them, made both of their hairs stand up on end. Even when he kept glancing over his shoulder, he tried to make their time worth it. Primo knew Tsuna was excited to see the town and he wouldn't let something like this feel insecure.

As they turned the corner, two figures watch in the dark. Waiting for the day to get closer to him. To tell him the real reason as to why he was brought back to this time. There was no room for mistakes, one wrong move, and everything will be gone in an instant. No matter how much they thought about a way to change future events, it was always failing, resulting back to their only solution. One they knew how it would end too clearly for their liking. They must wait until the right time comes, until he was alone and away from the others. They're arrival must not be noticed by others when that time comes.

Hopefully, when the time comes, the boy will not hesitant. Hopefully, his 'family' will not think ill of him and his decisions. It was the only choice they had and their only hope for survival.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about it being so short. A-At least I updated, r-right? H-Heheheh… *runs away from killing intent*<strong>


	6. Secret Passages

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

**AN: **_[looks away] _S-sorry? _[feels Killing Intent] _HIEEE! I'M REALLY SORRY!

**Secret Passages**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at the Vongola Mansion. Giotto was working on the massive pile of papers on his desk, G was chasing Lampo around for doing something again. Asari was playing his flute in his room, Knuckle was doing his afternoon prayers. Alaude was off gathering information, and Daemon was out on a mission.<p>

All in all, everything was just like how it was back at home. Or in his time. Tsuna walked around down the halls, wondering what he should do to pass the time. He didn't want to bother Primo and his family, they had done so much for him already to make him feel at home. Now they had to pay a bit of the price with paper work and massive meetings with other Mafia Families. Tsuna felt pretty bad about it and did a few things to help out the family while they weren't paying attention.

For instance, during the time Giotto was missing some files about certain families, Tsuna would look for them. When Primo was no longer in his room, he would place the missing files on the desk for him to see. G always had a thing about smoking. Of course, Giotto didn't want him to smoke so much and had asked him to cut it down a bit, he did his best to. There were times though where he would sneak a few more packages into his room. Even though he knew it was wrong of him to go into someone else's room, Tsuna snuck inside, took a few packages and burnt them away with his flames. It had actually saved him in the long run since Giotto became a bit suspicious and checked where he had always put his cigarettes at. G was relieved but confused as to how the numbers of packages went down quickly. It made him wonder if he really did smoke a lot when he didn't pay attention to himself.

When Lampo was looking for his favorite sweet bag, Tsuna couldn't help himself but put a few more sweets in there before putting the bag back into his room. Needless to say, Lampo was happier and ate the new sweets with out a problem. Asari had a problem since he had lost a part of the flute, which was really rare. Tsuna looked all over the Mansion for it and had even asked the Maids about it. Much to his dismay, they didn't and the added hugs and 'dress up' didn't help either. Right when both Asari and Tsuna were going to give up, Natsu came up to Tsuna with the missing piece in his mouth. First thing Tsuna did was hug his lion friend and then rush over to Asari's room with the piece in his hand. Thankfully, he was asleep, which made it easier for Tsuna to sneak inside and place the piece on his table near the flute. Asari was happy that he could once again play the flute. At first, he wondered where the piece had appeared from, but him being him, shrugged and grinned.

Knuckle wasn't much of need of assistance. In reality, he just wanted someone to come with him to pray in the morning. Something about being thankful for waking up to a beautiful morning and having a wonderful family. Which, Tsuna agreed to do, since he had nothing else to do. Over time, he had gotten used to doing morning prayers and wishing Knuckle a safe and good morning to him.

The problem had started here. Even though know one knew that Tsuna was helping them secretly, Alaude and Daemon had noticed him running around and talking to the butlers and maids more often. Even though they didn't like working together, their curiosity grew and decided to call it truths for the time being. So when Tsuna was too into what he was doing, he hadn't noticed that the two of them had followed him easily. There would be times when they were nearly caught but Tsuna had just shrugged it off as if it was just his imagination.

After he had helped out a few of the Family members, they couldn't help but want to ask him to train with them more. And they weren't thinking about doing their training separately any longer. It was their turn to have Tsuna 'help' them. Both of them decided it was high time that they started training Tsuna together. The only problem was how they were going to get him alone or when Giotto wouldn't be able to hear any of their training statuses.

Somehow, someway, the two of them managed to pull it off and train Tsuna without a problem. They had made sure that Tsuna was cleaned up after the training and new clothes just in case. Said brunette could only cry mentally about how he had just signed his life away with these two people.

Tsuna shuddered at the thought. He was thankful that those two weren't there that very instant or else they would have started their questionable training once again. He stopped in the middle of the hall and sighed, letting his head hang. "There's not much to do when everyone is busy." True, it was beyond boring, even to his standards. _'I suppose I had gotten too used to being close to them that everything is boring without them.'_ Tsuna thought to himself as he looked around the hall.

He had been down this hall before but he felt like he had missed something. What was it, he doesn't even know himself. Tsuna was about to walk away from the area and just go back to his room but stopped once again. This time, he was even more confused then before. His body had stopped completely on it's own accord. Wanting to know why, his eyes focused on the wall that wasn't that far from his side. He blinked a few times before getting closer to it. Tsuna raised one of his small hands to the wall and felt a soft breeze coming from it. "Eh?" He said intellectually as he placed both of his hands on the wall. As he added a bit of pressure to it, the wall spun quickly, making him fall on the other side of it.

The wall closed completely, leaving Tsuna there in the darkness. He sat up quickly and tried to push the wall once again, much to his displeasure, it didn't budge at all. Tsuna had contemplated about yelling for help, but the chances of someone actually hearing him were rather slim. Possible non-existent with his luck. He sighed once again, letting his forehead rest against the wall. Slowly, he turned around, hoping to see some kind of light in the passage. Of course, thanks to his luck, there wasn't anything. "N-Natsu? Can y-you come out p-please?" Tsuna shook a bit as he lifted up his ring to let Natsu out without a problem.

When Natsu came out, his flames made it easier for him to see clearly in the dark passages. "Thanks, Natsu." Tsuna let out a sigh of relief and held onto Natsu so they wouldn't get separated. After a bit of hesitation, the small brunette decided to venture off into the unknown area since there was no way of getting back without causing a commotion.

As they had ventured off, Tsuna had realized that this, was indeed, a secret passage way. It was probably never marked onto the blue prints of the castle for safety reasons. The family might know of them but no one else. Who would want other's to know of a possible escape route or a way to get to others undetected? _Undetected. _Tsuna wondered if there was a possibility that someone inside the mansion was responsible for the explosive. And if there was someone inside, then they could have used this to get by without people noticing them.

"Gao~" Tsuna snapped out of his little trance and looked down at Natsu. His partner looked awfully happy even though they were sort of lost in some part of the mansion. None the less, he smiled back, knowing that Natsu could feel the same thing he was. Tsuna petted Natsu as he continued to walk.

After a while, Tsuna and Natsu picked up on something that sounded familiar to them. When they got closer to the sound, they finally made it out to be a flute. And the only person who had such an instrument was Asari! Both of them peeked through a small crack in the wall, hoping that -in someway- Asari could see them and help them out. But of course, since he was into his music, Asari didn't even notice the two of them calling for him on the other side of the wall.

They had gotten tired of calling out to him and gave up. There was no way that Asari could hear them since he was lost in his music world. Tsuna let out a soft chuckle, thinking that Yamamoto would have been like that as well if he were watching a baseball match on the television. Tsuna honestly wanted to stay where he was at and wait for Asari to be done with his music. But he had a feeling that would take a while and actually wanted to venture off a bit more before going back. Since they had rested for a bit they managed to gather enough energy to continue walking. This time, Natsu was walking besides Tsuna since he was a bit tired of carrying him.

Honestly though, Tsuna blinked and face palmed himself, "Why didn't I find this when the maids wanted to play dress-up?" He said to himself. It had seem that fate just wanted to screw with him and deal with the humiliation in front of his ancestors.

Tsuna sighed and continued his way down the path. "Hey Natsu? Do you think we'll ever find a way ou-AHHHH!" Tsuna yelled as he and Natsu went down. It was as if he was exprenceing an old type of slide. He really wanted to curse at how much it was hurting him. Really, who makes a passage with a sudden drop to who knows where?! With a painful thud, they stopped at another unknown area. "Ow…" Tsuna rubbed his bottom as Natsu licked his paw. "You okay?" He turned around to look at his partner. Natsu let out a soft Gao, letting him know that he was better then him. Tsuna chuckled a bit before standing back up to look around. "Now…where are we this time?" He asked aloud, even though he knew he wouldn't be getting an answer.

Hesitantly, Tsuna and Natsu began to move forward. It only took a few more to cause the brunette to gulp. His right foot had landed on a tile, which cause his guts to fall, as he felt said tile to go down. "Natsu?" His lion replied with a nervous Gao. "I think we're going to have to run." The floor below them began to rumble. Both of their eyes widen in panic. "Like now!"

Natsu didn't need to let Tsuna know that he agreed with his master, as the two were already running. Shouts of how certain things were placed in the passage escaped the adult-now-child. Trying to out run the ridicules boulder, dodging the spikes and arrows, Tsuna mentally vowed _never_ to go walking around while he was bored.

* * *

><p>Sighing from his seat, Giotto set his pen down for a few minutes of rest. Glaring at the pile he was done with, the blonde relaxed in his seat. "I really do hate paperwork." He muttered to himself. Sighing in content from the silence, his mind began to wonder off to his family. They were usually the cause of said paperwork, but they didn't mean to do so on purpose. Well, two certain Guardians seem to relish in destroying properties. And bones.<p>

Hearing a few knocks and door opening, Giotto looked over to see who it was. Tilting his head slightly at his friends worried expression, the male frowned. "G? Is there something wrong?"

G glanced around the office, hoping to see the fluffy hair of a certain brunette. When he saw nothing of the sort, he couldn't help but worry. "Actually, I've been looking for Tsuna. I found out that he was snooping around my room." The red haired male rubbed his head, sighing softly.

"Tsuna? Snooping? Are you sure you're speaking of the same Tsuna?" Giotto raised a brow in confusion. He knew well that the boy would never do something like that unless it was necessary.

"Yes, I'm positive. A few of the maids said that they saw him walking out of my room again." Crossing his arms, G began to think. Every time he would put a certain amount of cigarette boxes in his hiding spot, yet every time he would go grab one, more then half of them were gone. _'I think I just found out why they keep disappearing on me.' _

"You said you were looking for Tsuna right? When was the last time you saw him?" Raising from his seat, Giotto took this chance to leave the office. Yes, he was the boss and should stick to doing his job, but he wanted a break. And a break was good too.

"Hmm, this morning?" G replied, not entirely sure.

"Morning? But it's-" Giotto paused to look at the clock, eyes widening. "-it's already three! Tsuna would have either been here or in the main room by now."

"I know, that's why I came by. I figured he would be here with you but…" He sighed, gesturing to said room. "Don't bother looking in the main room, he isn't there either."

Giotto stared at G a moment longer before walking around his desk. "Has anyone else seen him? Maybe he's in the kitchen, getting a snack. Or out in the garden playing with Natsu?" Panic practically had a grip on his heart that very moment. _'If Tsuna's outside then whoever's been following us could easily take him!' _Fear of it happening, the blond male dashed out of his office, ignoring the shout of his friend.

* * *

><p>Tsuna groaned as he plopped himself down. Somehow, they had managed to escape the traps he had accidentally activated. In all honesty, the boy could have just made a hole to escape, but the thought of damaging something that belong to the first generation didn't sit too well.<p>

Narrowing his eyes, he tried to see what was in front of him. Natsu couldn't be out any longer, and Tsuna was afraid that his partner would be hurt. Reluctantly, the lion was sent back inside the ring. Which left him alone in the darkness. Sighing, Tsuna leaned back, letting himself rest against the wall behind him. The brunette was tired and hungry.

Wincing slightly as he moved his arms, he resisted to sigh once again. Tsuna didn't need to see that he was practically scratched up. "I really don't like secret passages." Muttering to himself, Tsuna relaxed. Now that he was alone, Tsuna began to thing about his friends. Were they alright? Were they trying to find him? Did they even know he was missing?

Frowning, Tsuna shook his head. Of course they would notice, they were always around him! "More importantly, it's those people I should be worrying about." He knew that feeling they let off, it was familiar but for some reason, he just couldn't remember it completely. "What do they even want from me?" A hostage situation seemed accurate and possible.

"We want your help." Not expecting a response, Tsuna jumped from his spot. His head snapping left and right to find the people.

"Who's there?!" Of all times for him to be in the darkness and tired to boot. Gritting his teeth, Tsuna narrowed his eyes, trying to spot any movement that could give them away.

"You should know us very well. Or has the effects already begun to mess with your memories, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Effects? What are you talking about?" And what was this about his memories? There was nothing wrong with them! He remembers the obvious things, his friends and family. The danger they went through, fighting against the Vindice, and so on. Tsuna stumbled backwards, his hands clutching to his head. It was hurting far too much to be normal. An image flashed through his head yet it was too hazy to see it clearly. _'What was that?' _

Closing his eyes shut, the boy tried to calm his breathing. Another image came to mind, practically making the pain double. Trying his best to fight the pain to see it clearly, the brunette's brow furrowed. The voices in his head sounded like his friends, he heard someone say something about the rings and Vongola. And… challenges?

A flash of blonde made him snap his eyes widen. "Giotto?" Why was it so hard to remember that part of his life? Tsuna _knew _he met his ancestor while being a teenager, it should be as clear as day like all his other memories. And yet, it was if their encounter was nothing but a dream; slowly fading away.

The sound of a sigh brought him back to reality. "You cannot remember them because something that should not happen _will _happen." Footsteps echoed from the passage, getting closer to Tsuna. The boy felt a trickle of sweat roll down his forehead, there was no way to escape who ever was there. "It is the reason you are here now." Feeling them in front of him, Tsuna slowly looked up. Even in the darkness, he could make out bandages and a hat. The figure stood tall, intimidating the shrunken mafia boss. Tsuna paused in his attempt to see the person, mouth dropped open as a name popped up in his head. "We, the Vindice, will not stand for anyone to ruin what should be."

"Bermuda?! Jager?!" Tsuna shrieked. Even if he had helped them out in the future, he was still scared of them. So without another thought, Tsuna threw himself back to gain more space. Yet the brunette hit his head against the wall behind him. _Hard._

Jager sighed as he looked down at the passed out boss. "It seems that we must wait just a bit longer."

"At least we'll have a chance to speak with him before he returns." Bermuda replied, jumping down from Jager's shoulder. He stared down at Tsuna from behind his bandages. "You better wake up soon, before Primo finds us, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so. I have no excuse other then having a lot of plot bunnies and distractions. <strong>

_[stares]_

**I'm still gonna die, aren't I. **


End file.
